Beatrice and Tobias
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: The Abnegation war was about five years ago and after the Abnegation were saved Erudite was taken down quickly and swiftly and order returned to the city. Reviews will be greatly appreciated as this is my first Divergent Fanfiction.
1. The Initiation day

_**Authors note: To a very good friend of mine, stay happy and I hope this will help your more acquired tastes…**_

Initiation day. I remember my own. I was so scared. I felt that I was abandoning my parents especially after Caleb went to Erudite. But, now I am here in Dauntless, with him and I love it!

We went to the net; I remember when I first jumped. The first jumper, an Abnegation and it was me. That was the first time I saw Tobias I used to think he was cold, heartless even he was just protecting himself. Now I was with him, we were together and now it was us welcoming the initiates.

The first jumper I knew instantly from his orange and yellow clothing, he was Amity. Not a group who is taught to associate themselves with the dauntless but neither was Abnegation.

"What's your name kid?" Tobias questioned sternly. He sounded exactly the same all those years ago and I knew how scared that kid probably was, he wasn't fun with strangers, come to think of it he wasn't fun with his friends. Just me. The kid hadn't replied.

"Hey, you're in Dauntless not Amity you can start over…"

"Call me Marshall."

"First jumper. Marshall!" He said it with such authority. It made me go weak at the knees.

The initiates started to fall and Tobias called out the names to the Dauntless and we cheered, it happens to be our one reaction to everything. The last jumper she hit the net and crawled to Tobias.

"Name?"

"Amy"

"Would you like to change it?"

"No"

"Okay we have a straight talker, you will succeed here" He smiled. He never smiled at any of the initiates on previous initiate days. I can't believe I was getting jealous of this girl, this stranger.

We left the net and walked through the tunnels that I now knew like the back of Tobias's hand and we took them into the inner sanctum. The looks on their faces were reminiscent of my own: scared, intrigued and freedom.

"Follow me"

We walked down the old rusty stairs; some of the kids looked as though they thought it was going to break and I wouldn't blame them. We lined them up and I stood to the side and watched as Tobias explained the initiation process. He must know that speech off by heart he must've said it fifty times.

"Training starts tomorrow you will not train with them but you will be ranked with the Dauntless born." Shocked faces covered the crowd but none spoke.

"Go to your dorms which will be shown to you by Tris and Cristina they will also be training you tomorrow." As he said my name I shivered. I loved the way he said it, in his tough brooding tone with ripples of love underneath.

Cristina and I showed the initiates to their rooms and left talking quietly about them on the way back to the sanctum.

"Which one do you think will do the best?" I asked her.

"Amy seems the most determined but the strongest there is definitely Ollie, Nick and Barry."

"Yeah I s'pose but Amy? I don't know"

"Just because she made Toby smile." She chuckled.

"Toby? That's terrible."

"Just trying it out. He said he'll make me spar with him next if I kept saying it." We giggled like school girls in to the inner sanctum.

"Tris!" He shouted from across the sanctum, everyone turned at us, I knew exactly what he was doing. He knew I was easily embarrassed. I was Abnegation born of course. A smirk ran across his face, I was so gonna hit him for this. He walked away and I followed whilst Cristina went to go see Uriah, they had been spending a lot of time together. However, I was following Tobias to our bedroom which was technically his but all my stuff was in there and I slept in there with him as well.

"You know I hate it when you…" He cut me off pushing me into the door, I gave out a slight moan from the impact but it didn't matter. He was all over me his ripped body hung over mine his rough hands held my arms up above my head and his tongue reached into my throat begging for a way through. I opened my mouth as he consumed me. My senses came back to me, I opened my eyes, and I moved his arms out of the way and twisted my own around his thick neck and broke the kiss so I could then push him on to the bed. He even fell with complete beauty. I walked over to him being as seductive as I could. I crawled up to his erection and held it lightly and playfully. I crawled up to his neck and started to kiss my way down his collarbone as he gave out small moans and whispered me name.

"Tris, Tris…"

"Say it, say it" I chanted, I wanted him to say it, he needed to say it.

"Beatrice" Suddenly a sudden intoxication and adrenalin had passed through me that name, that only a few knew now, could control me, and he could control me. I ripped his belt from his trousers and through it across the room against the wardrobe; I took off my shirt and started to pull his trousers from his waist to his knees.

"Hey, no need to rush…" He pulled me against him our mouths connected tongues intertwined with love and lust. Why was he the seductive one?

"I need this, I need you." I was breathless.

"Okay, just don't force yourself, I want to enjoy it too," he smiled. Ohh I loved his smile.

"Oh, you will," this time I slowly unbuttoned his shirt giggling at each button I undid. I then removed his trousers and crawled up to him teasing him with a kiss on his nose, missing his mouth, then his chin. I stepped back feeling my way down his six pack and pulled away his boxer shorts revealing his erection. I placed myself upon it and started to gyrate against him. We moaned in tune to each other. We kissed hard and passionately.

"Tris… I'm gonna…" he exploded in to me as I dug my nails in to his tattoo he let out a moan where as I screeched the pleasure was amazing yet unbearable, I had been shot with a bullet but this was pain at a new level. I liked it.

I dropped next to him and we wriggled under the covers my heart beat raced as I tried to calm myself down. We were just millimetres away from each other I could feel his pulse from his chest and his breath from his face. He leaned in closer and whispered…

"I love you Beatrice Prior."

"I love you too… Tobias Eaton."


	2. The Initiate

I felt the sun hit my eyes, calling me to open them. I looked around and as usual Tobias was gone, he would jog around Dauntless everyday to keep himself at optimum fitness. Sometimes I would jog with him and we would stay silent not because we had nothing to talk about or we had an argument the night before but because we enjoyed the silence.

As I came out the shower there was a quick knock on the door, only Uriah knocks like that. Like an exited child he opened the door without me answering it and I had to quickly grab my towel to cover myself.

"Hey Tris – oh my god I am so sorry," he apologetically closed the door and I could hear him cursing outside to himself which made me chuckle, he had so much smooth talk with the ladies but make him walk and he had no chance.

As I came outside I saw Uriah he apologised once more and we walked down to the training room to start work on these new initiates, this would be my second time teaching them and also Uriah's but for Cristina this was her first time and I had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Uriah.

We walked in to see everyone training hard a few on the punching bags and a few in the ring. Tobias was across the room.

"I'll be right back," I slipped away from Cristina I could hear her calling me back.

"Hey Tris! What do I do now?"

"Improvise" I smiled and tried to slip behind Tobias. I crept closer, and closer, and closer till I pounced he stepped to the side. I put my hands out and flipped back on to my feet. I was in the ring. Damn it! I thought to myself. He smiled of course.

"Hey sexy," he whispered quietly. His rough voice made me smile from cheek to cheek.

"Gather round I've watched you fight and in my honest opinion you all suck, so you're all going to watch as fight and see if you can use our moves against your opponent."

He got in to his fighting stance as did I. Cristina and Uriah stood at the side.

"Fight!" they said in unison.

He jerked forward punching through with his arm; I managed to dodge taking his arm and moving it behind his back. He strained. But, span and hit me in the side I quickly got back in to stance and moved forward punching at Tobias. He dodged and swerved all and moved backwards pulling my arm forward making me fall flat.

"And that is how you win. Fight over!" He spoke up confidently.

I got up and took him in both hands kissing him as passionately as I could. I felt him relax and hastily floored him. I bent down and whispered in to his ear.

"Hey sexy."

"Don't forget initiates, the fight is never over," I smirked.

We spent the rest of the afternoon training trying to get them stronger and stronger. Until we sent them off to the canteen for dinner we then followed later.

A meal that I had come to love and worship since I came to dauntless was the cheese burgers. A lovely pound of thick burger with a layer of melted cheese smothering the meat and topped with gherkins and lettuce. Then for afters the dauntless cake. Chocolate filled, cream topped and with a caramel finish. Definitely one of the more pretty things in the dauntless compound. We sat together on the table we had been sitting at for five whole years. Just me, Tobias, Cristina and Uriah it has special meaning now.

"Umm hey mind if I sit here," a timid voice came from behind Tobias.

"Who told you, you could talk to us?" I asked sternly I still didn't like her.

"Must be your warm inviting nature," Four smiled and even chuckled what was going on.

We sat in relative silence only making dead end conversation every now and then until I couldn't stand it and pulled Tobias to one side.

"What is it with you and the new initiate?" I was annoyed but also scared that he might be doing something with her.

"Who? Amy?"

"Yeah, you know the one you've been staring at and smiling with and even chuckling with," my voice was getting louder.

"I do all those things with you though?"

"That's the point." I sped off back in to our room sobbing in to a pillow, angry at the world and angry at her.

It had been about two and a half hours since my outburst at Tobias and I had considerably calmed down. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Tris, are you alright?" It was Cristina.

"Hi, I'm good."

"Really you didn't sound it earlier, I was going to follow but Four said to let you have some time alone."

"Good thing too, I probably would have punched a hole in the wall in this state." I hated it when he was right whilst I was trying to be angry at him.

"So, what sparked that argument?" typical Candor.

"Amy." I said bluntly.

"Oh I understand."

"Yeah sure I do, he gave her a smile and you got jealous."

"I am not jealous!" She looked at me in that "I think you are" type of way and I backed down immediately.

"Okay so maybe I am, so what? Tobias is with me she is five years younger than him and he had been with me for a long time."

"Exactly so what are you worrying about?" At that moment Tobias walked in hot and sweaty from teaching the initiates.

"Oh so this is where you went Cristina." He looked at her bluntly but smiled a little bit to show he wasn't that mad at all. "I could have really used some help back there."

"Well I will be there the whole time tomorrow," she smiled up at him she was always very playful it was her way of disguising her inquisitiveness.

"No, you will take them on an hour long run across the park instead."

"Yeah, your funny Four, maybe I'll skip that one." She laughed it off like he had simply blew in to her face but I knew Tobias had contingency plans.

"Well then I will have to demote Uriah."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Because I have seen what you both have and you just want to hang out with him, that's why you took the job to train these initiates."

"I hate you Four."

I love you too Cristina," He smiled and ruffled her hair on her way out they were more like brother and sister now, they bicker and fight but secretly they do love and care for each other very much. Tobias sat on the edge of the bed across from me.

"I can see now why you were angry," Tobias broke the silence that had boiled over us for a few minutes.

"If you want the truth, I do have a certain likening to Amy."

"What do you mean?" I was getting ready to cry was he going to leave me for her.

"No nothing like that, I mean when I saw her fall from the net and as I watched her train hard all I could see was you," he looked up at me and placed his hand over mine twisting his fingers around my fingers. "I felt like it was my obligation to help her and to watch her like I had watched you."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"First of all, it's because you leave little room for anybody else to talk and I thought you might think I was being weird and you would step back away from me, away from this," he squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"I would never step away from you… I love you and you know it," I smiled up at him and cupped his face with my hands and pulled him into me. It didn't matter if I had some connection with another girl because that connection was based on me, what we have and what we will go on to have in the future.


End file.
